


Sleeping Beauty

by AzureDarknessYugi



Series: Son of Storms [2]
Category: Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Morning Sex, Mother-Son Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: Sequel to Good Son. Arthur wakes up and sees his mother was sleeping next to him. To wake this sleeping beauty, used a method she always uses on him.





	Sleeping Beauty

The loud buzzing of an alarm clock woke Arthur up from a great sleep. He smacks the snooze button in a very lazy manner. Kicking off his bed sheets Arthur gets up feeling groggy. A few stretches later he lets a long yawn "I hate Mondays." he said with a groan while rubbing his eye. It was then Arthur notice someone else is sleeping with him. He wounder when did she get there. Not thinking too much of it, Arthur leans in, brushes a few bangs away and kisses her on the forehead. Lightning had shown pictures of her early years.

Time has been very kind to her. She aged like fine wine. Many thought she's in her early twenties. A few people thought they were siblings and much to his embarrassment, sometimes some they would think he is Lightning's husband. Which happen twice by the way "Do I look that old?" Arthur would say.

"Do I look that young." Lightning shot back laughing. To make him better about the whole thing, Lightning gave her son a wonderful blowjob. Sometimes even a titjob. If she's feeling super horny would find a nice hidden spot for some hot, passionate sex. Arthur is surprised no one has heard them. They were loud a few times. Tho he did see Lightning speaking with a few of her female friends. Along with aunt Serah. What they talk about he has no idea. Also Lightning has some kind of project in the works down in the basement. He's not allowed there just yet. Only once it's done. She assured he'll really like it.

He can worry about that later, right now he has to wake up Lightning, "It's morning mother." he said gently shaking her.

"Five more minutes." Lightning groans. She weakly brushes him off.

"Oh, how the roles are reversed." Arthur laughs. Just then an idea sparks into his head, "I'll just have to utilize the same trick you use on me." he whispered in her ear. Moving one of her sports bra straps out of the way Arthur kissed her shoulder, then slowly up to her neck while nuzzling on her. Lightning moans softly. She moves closer to him. Arthur can feel her ass on his cock. His hands went around her hourglass figure then travels up to grab her large breasts. Which were barely contained by her bra.

The fabric is so thin that he can see the outline her nipples. Oh how desperately Arthur wanted to suck on those. He can feel his mouth getting dry. But what he wants needs to come later. Right now he has a sexy mother to give lots of pleasure to. First, he starts kneading her breasts while rubbing her nipples with his index and middle finger. "Arthur~" Lightning moans. Arching her back. Pressing her ass on his cock more. Slightly grinding on him.

Arthur unconsciously responds back by rubbing his cock on his mother's firm, round rear. Letting go of one breast, moves his hand down to Lightning's crotch, under her panties and inserts two fingers into her already moist pussy. Feeling her son's digits explore her hot, wet cavern thoroughly made her moans louder. With the way his hand is positioned, his palm is rubbing against her clit. Further increasing the pleasure she felt.

Her legs opened a bit so Arthur can go in deeper. Which he did, "That's my boy~" Lightning said loudly. Now fully awake. She reaches behind her to hold the back of Arthur's head and grabs a fistful of rose coloured hair. Her grip tightened when Arthur found a favourable spot in her pussy. She turns her head and pulls Arthur in for a deep, passion-filled kiss.

No matter how many times they made out, Arthur can never defeat his mother in a battle of tongues. She always left his head spinning as well breathless due to the fact she has a larger lung capacity than him. Realizing her son is in need of air, stops kissing him for the moment. From the look she's giving him, can tell her switch his flip.

With a seductive smile Lightning slowly pulls up her bra. Arthur swallows when seeing his mother's bare breasts. "You like mommy's breasts?" she asks in a teasing tone. Without hesitation, Arthur nods. Hooking her fingers around the waistband of Arthur's boxers, Lightning pulls them down to his ankles. She then moves her panties slightly and guides her son's cock deep into her cunt. Immediately, Arthur pumps his hips.

"Good boy~" Lightning moans. She held the hand on her breasts in place. It's clear what Lightning wants. So her kept fucking while rubbing her nipple. She had a smile on her face as her son fucked her. Her plan to have her son give her morning sex worked. "Your cock feels so good in mommy." Lightning said as she pulls him in for another kiss. Arthur was about to cum when Lightning roughly pushes him on his back. Arthur whimpers as his cock leaves his mother's pussy.

Chuckling, Lightning moves down so she's close to Arthur's cock. Licking her lips, Lightning gently grabs his cock and slowly strokes him. The fact her hand could barely wrap around his cock is very appealing. Hardly any girl can handle her son's massive manhood. But she can. Everything has a weakness, and Lightning knows every...single...one. So she attacks all of them with her tongue and fingers. While locking her gaze with him. Seeing him melt in front of her is a treat. He may be the dominant one with the other girls, but not with her.

She sucks on the head hard and envelops the rest of his cock with her huge cleavage. Arthur was to cum right there and then, but his mother's training helped him not to. Something Lightning is very proud of. He's such a good boy and good boys need to be rewarded. She stops sucking to roll her tongue around the tip of his cock. The young man grips the sheets of the bed. His breath began to go ragged. Once again Arthur is reminded why he loves titjobs so much.

"You can cum now." Lightning said before sucking on the head again.

On her command, Arthur came right away. Lightning moans happily as her son's delectable cum flows into her mouth. Not one drop was wasted. She moves her breasts again to get some more cum out of Arthur. Since he just came, Arthur came once again and he did a wimpy moan. This time, Lightning didn't drink it. Instead, let it cover her breasts. It's good for her skin. After getting a good amount, Lightning lathers it all over her breasts. Arthur got hard when he saw that.

Suddenly, Arthur felt his mother's panties fit his face. Taking them off, only to be replaced by his mother's pussy. His hand latched on Lightning's ass and wasted no time in eating her out. Lightning's moans could be heard clearly. To make his beloved mother feel even better inserts two fingers in her back door.

"Arthur!" she cries out. Noticing her boy's cock regain its strength. So she took it in her mouth again and all the way down her throat. Her hands cupped his balls and massaged them. Both mother and son kept pleasing each other orally. Unlike kissing, Arthur had a fair shot at giving the most pleasure. With all the spots she likes in her pussy memorized. There's no way he could lose. He did make her cum really hard in the past. He can win this time. Or so he thought as Lightning sucked his cock harder. The strength of the suction was akin to a vacuum cleaner. It was too much for him and came. His mother soon followed after.

The sweet taste of her nectar lit a fire in Arthur's body and transfer to his cock, "That's what you get for being overconfident." Lightning said taking Arthur's cock out her mouth with a loud pop. Her son would say something, but she's still sitting on his face. Once she got off, Arthur saw his mother on her back. As well his boxers are completely off. Lightning had a sexy smile on her face. Both her pussy and legs were spread wide, and completely naked.

Knowing what do next, Arthur made his way to Lightning. He rubs his cock against her pussy then slides the whole thing in. Her pussy welcomes his cock again with a stronger and warmer embrace. Grabbing her soft legs Arthur pumps his hips. "My son~" Lightning moans as her son fucks her pussy deeply, the speed his going at is not enough for her, not by a long shot, "You can go a little harder. I'm not fragile like those other girls you had sex with. Mommy can take it~" smiling at his mother Arthur moves his cock faster.

Lightning's arms shot over her head and her moans became cries of ecstasy. She loves having sex with her son. The pleasure is too good to stop. No man can fuck her good like Arthur can. Unable to hold back, Arthur lets go of her legs, grabs his mother's breasts and sucks on her nipples, "No matter how hard you try, no milk is coming out sweetheart. But you already know that." Lightning moans. She has no objections to having him doing that because it feels really good.

Her arms and legs wrapped around him. Holding him close. Since she fucked her son plenty of times already, can tell he's about to burst, "You can cum anytime you want~" Lightning said moaning. Arthur did a couple more thrusts before firing his load. Both cried out as Arthur filled up her insides with warm cum. "Mommy loves you creampies." Lightning said panting. Brushing some of his hair back kisses him on the forehead.

"Glad you like them." Arthur smiles, painting as well, "I guessing you want more."

"You guess right." Lightning said turning around going on all fours. Not wanting to keep her waiting Arthur grabs her ass cheeks, and thrust his cock back into her. "OH YES!" Lightning cries out as she felt her son's cock hit her womb. His hands move to her waist to get a better grip. Seeing her ass jiggle has the same hypnotic effect on Arthur as her breasts did. Since there was a mirror in front of bed Arthur can see the look of ecstasy on her face.

No matter what position her pussy still feels so good. Easily to bring him to cum. Which is soon. But he suppresses that urge. It was then he thought of something. Arthur grabs her hand and pulls her arm back. He held his mother's hand while fucking her is actually increasing the pleasure he's getting. The same can be said for Lightning. For the first time, both mother and son came at the same time. "That...was amazing~" Lightning said out of breath.

"I do my best." Arthur smiles. He was ready for another round when the doorbell rang.

"Go get that sweetie." Lightning said to her pouting son "I need to clean up."

"Alright." Arthur groans. Both got out of bed. Lightning wraps herself with a towel and Arthur puts on jeans and button up white shirt. They kiss one more time before leaving Arthur's room. He quickly made his way to the front door. When he opens it, was not happy to see who's on the other side. Uncle Snow.

"Hey Arthur!" he said with a goofy grin.

Arthur slams the door in his face and walks away.


End file.
